Cold glass
by Kiriin
Summary: Usagi-san and his weird fetish for having sex in the strangest places annoys the hell out of Misaki.. Though, does it seem to affect Misaki more than he thinks? / Mature for rough sex/"kinky" window sex


It was the umpteenth time he was caught in a situation like this, and every time this situation was impossible to get out of.

But this time, why the hell was he squashed against the big window of their shared apartment, he could never understand the weird places Usagi-san's, who claimed him as his fuck buddy, fantasized to have sex with him. And it was really getting on the younger man's nerves.

Takahasi Misaki would speak about himself as a normal high school student, but since he had attended to high school he got caught up in awkward situations with his tutor, Usami Akihiko, alias Usagi-san, who was the sleaziest person Misaki knew. He always told him his butt was like a magnet, pulling him closer and giving him the urge to jump him. Misaki had to be careful 24/7, because Usagi-san could be waiting everywhere in a dark corner, waiting for a chance to drag him to a storage room, rest room, empty class room or bed.

He felt like a sex slave. A sex slave with a huge butt that got Usagi-san an instant hard-on.

Right now, Misaki was trying to think of many reasons why Usagi-san would like to have sex against a window... In the middle of the day!

He came to a conclusion that... there weren't any sane reasons why he'd want to have sex against a window... It was completely stupid, insane and embarrassing.

Luckily their apartment was on the 10th floor so he was lucky there wouldn't be any lurkers.

Usagi-san's big hands rubbed his already erected cock, Misaki still couldn't understand, how did he managed to get him hard? Whenever Misaki asked he'd say: "It's because your butt isn't only a magnet but also your most sensitive spot." And he was right, because every time he would feel his butt touched, squeezed or invaded he would immediately fall for ever seductive trick and offer his rectum to any cock that was available.

What mostly was Usagi-san's, since they were living together.

Misaki's face was squashed against the cold glass window, butt naked and shaking due to Usagi-san's pleasuring. Unbelievable he was allowing this, this was insane, and it would give him even more to clean... Even though the window was could he was drenched with sweat, "Urgh.. U-Usagi-san.." He grunted when Usagi-san teased the tip of his cock with his thumb. "S-Stop teasing me..."

He could feel Usagi-san resting his head on his shoulder, blowing his hot breath in his ear. "You know you like it, Misaki."

"You i-idiot... I don't w-wanna do it... here.."

"But I want to.." He saw Usagi-san's reflection, he was grinning his evil, perverted grin again, it always gave Misaki goose bumps. "And I just know when I'm done with you you'll ask me for more. "

"S-Shut up..." Misaki moaned as Usagi-san's squeezed the head of his cock. He bit on his lip to suppress his reactions to him, he was getting aroused by Usagi-san's husky, low voice. "J-Just get on with it..."

Usagi-san obeyed Misaki's blunt request and brought his fingers in Misaki's mouth. "Suck them... ."

Misaki blushed when he wrapped his tongue around every single digit, lathering the fingers with his saliva, why was he doing this anyway? And why with a guy? He just was so easy, due to his cock magnet.

Someone who totally enjoyed the sight of Misaki, helplessly captured between the cold glass window and his own, partly bare body, was Usagi-san, victorious and satisfied with his sex slave, he groaned when Misaki sucked on his fingers, after a while he brought his fingers to his delicious duck butt. Pushing the first digit deep inside his rectum.

Misaki yelped when he felt the finger thrusting inside his entrance, his cock got squeezed against the window as he bucked his hips forward as reaction to the invasion. He felt Usagi-san's other hand around his cock again, shoving something around the shaft, when he eyed down at his length he groaned in frustration. "D-Damn you... W-Why cock- unf... cockring?"

"Because it's more fun like this."

"Y-You're a sick...sick p-perverted~ "

"I take that as a compliment."

Misaki bit on his lips, that asshole always played dirty, always taking advantage of his weaknesses, and then again, deep in his heart he did enjoy all this. "P-Pervert..."

"Oh Misaki, your words make me so damn hard." Usagi-san moaned in his ear, making Misaki respond, he dug his fingers deeper inside his hole, scissoring him.

Misaki had his hands on the window for support, his legs were weak, shaky, he was scared he would fall if he didn't, but that cock ring... it had to get off, slowly, trying not to let Misaki notice what he wanted to do, he moved one hand to his cock, but unfortunately Usagi-san saw what happened, with his free hand he caught both Misaki's and put them above his head, now totally pressed against the window and unable to move. "A-Aaah... Usa- ... "

"You thought you were smart eh?" Usagi-san chuckled when he wrapped his tongue around Misaki's earlobe. "But I'm smarter."

"I... I h-hate you... Aah.."

"Hate me as much as you want Misaki.."

Everything hurt, he shivered but felt hot, he hated it but liked it. "U-Usagi-san..."

"Something wrong?"

He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say now. "F-Fuck me..."

With a grin from ear to ear on his face he granted Misaki's wish, he replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, teasing the rear. He placed his hands on either side of the teenager's body, finally his hands were free and he placed them on the window once again as Usagi-san thrust inside him.

"Aaah~ Ah-ah... Usa-Usagi-san!~" Misaki yelped when his prostate was found. The slippery glass made it harder to stand, but Usagi-san pinned him back.

"Stand still." The man nibbled on Misaki's neck, leaving red, swollen marks on his skin.

Misaki started to cry by the mix of pain and pleasure, his cock was throbbing dangerously, he needed to cum but that stupid rubber ring was preventing him from it. He had to admit it was arousing, but not to a point it really hurt bad. "Usagi-san!~ I n-need to.. cum..."

"It's not your time yet."

"Usagi-san~.."

The window was getting smudged with Misaki's sweat and breath, he saw his own reflection, his eyes were half open, mouth open with, saliva dripping from his lips, his whole body was drenched by sweat and his legs were shaking. Behind him Usagi-san's face was crunched with an expression of pleasure, still nibbling on Misaki's skin.

"I-I... U-Usagi-san... Lemme cum..."

"Call me master..."

"M-Master... Aah~"

"Oh Misaki, you're so eager.."

"I-It hurts... "

Usagi-san pulled out of Misaki, without even coming, yet. He turned Misaki around and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Misaki hated Usagi-san for suddenly changing, but when they both got on the ground the man saddled him over his cock. "U-Usa- aaah..." He felt Usagi-san bucking his hips upwards in his rectum. He started to wiggle his butt, taking the erection deeper in.

"Urgh... Misaki... so tight..."

"U-Usagi..."

"Misaki..."

His back touched the cold window, cooling his body a little from the heat he felt raging. Not long after he located his prostate again, eagerly Misaki slamming Usagi-san's cock against his sweet spot, over and over again. His erection was throbbing harder, he could even hear it pound in his head.

"Usa-Usagi-san... I'm g-going to...burst~"

Sighing Usagi-san got the cock ring from Misaki's sore length, immediately it shot all out, staining Usagi-san's shirt and it even reached his face, Misaki could be so dirty, and that thought made Usagi-san come too, without a warning his semen spurted out of the slit, filling Misaki's tight hole up with his warm cum. When he lifted Misaki from him he pulled him closer for another rough kiss.

Even Misaki didn't hesitate.

Usagi-san stared at his playmate lovingly, he even looked pretty when he was tired and taken.

He already felt sorry for the day after, his student's beloved "cock magnet" would sting a lot.

"I told you my Misaki, when you've done it against a window once, you don't want anything else!"

For that, he received a smack on the head, but Usagi-san saw it as a loving gesture.

"Shut up you perverted idiot! Stop taking advantage of me!"

But Misaki knew those words weren't going to enter Usagi-san's tiny brains. And maybe, it wasn't even so bad to get laid once in a while, since Usagi-san knew all the spots he desired to be touched.

Maybe, he could... just give in to temptation.


End file.
